legends_of_alcarisfandomcom-20200216-history
Byrin Dicentis
Byrin is the best friend of Chromon when he first met him in the year 4503 when they were helping rebuild the Alcarian Order. Byrin is a very friendly Sauron who is always willing to help others, even if it's a unknown species! He is also relentless, meaning he will always go for the riskier choices just to have a chance to get the better of the subject he is focusing on. Byrin is only one year older than Chromon and also have lots in common, which makes them best friends. Profile Full Name: Byrin Dicentis Current Age: 14 Species: Sauron Birthplace: Planet Xenos, Galaxy Regis, Universe Isoron4R, Omniverse Alcaris Favourite Hobby: Helping, Fighting, Training Enemies: Operians Friends: Chromon (Best Friend) Date of Birth: 6th Miosont 4489 Date of Death: N/A Spouse: None Transformations No transformations at the moment, but maybe in the future. Attacks and Abilities Simple Physical Techniques: Punch: A simple hit with a clenched fist Kick: A simple hit with the foot Palm Strike: A hand strike with an unclenched fist Double Palm Strike: Two palm strikes instead of one Poke: Using a finger to hit the opponent Slap: A hand strike taken from the side of the face Front Kick: A kick using the heel of the foot Uppercut: An upward punch Uppercut Kick: An upward kick Smash Punch: A downward punch Smash Kick: A downward kick Jump Punch: A punch used after jumping Jump Kick: A kick used after jumping Head-butt: A strike using the head Leg Trip: Using a leg to trip the opponent Double Punch: Using two fists instead of one at once Double Kick: A technique done by having two hands on the ground and then kicking twice at once Power Punch: A punch, only two times stronger. This can wear out the user Power Kick: A kick, only two times stronger. This can wear out the user Knee: A powerful blow with the knee Elbow: A powerful blow with the elbow Jump Knee: A knee strike used after jumping Jump Elbow: An elbow strike used after jumping Push: Using force to push the opponent backwards Throw: Picking up the opponent and then throwing him/her Ground Smash: Picking up the opponent and then smashing him/her onto the ground Double-Fist Smash: Using two fists joined together to smash the opponent Advanced Physical Techniques: Charge Punch: A punch used while running Charge Kick: A kick used while running Head Charge: A head-butt used while running Dive: Hands at front; legs straight; and then jumping towards the opponent Charge Knee: A knee strike used while running Charge Elbow: An elbow strike used while running Roll Charge: Doing a forward roll to bowl over the opponent Front Flip Mega Kick: A super-powerful kick occuring after a front fip Super Punch: A power punch used while running Super Kick: A power kick used while running Simple Energy Techniques: Ki Blast: A small blast of Ki from the palm Ki Beam: A continuous, straight blast of Ki from the palm Ki Ray: A Ki beam using only a finger Double Ki Beam: Two Ki Beams instead of one Destruction Wave: Two Ki Beams combined and then fired Hyper Beam: Just like the Kamehameha Advanced Energy Techniques: Mega Hyper Beam: A super powerful Hyper Beam Immortal Barrier: An impenetrable shield that can be put around the user for a short period of time Time Barrier: A barrier that lasts forever, but takes damage Ki Storm: Ki Blasts that are used to shower down on the opponent Signature Techniques: Giga Charge: The ultimate charge attack Quadra-Ray: Four HUGE Ki rays, all fired at once Father-Son Hyper Beam: Furix joins in on the action as they both do one hyper beam each Finishing Techniques: Deca-Ray: Ten COLLOSAL Ki Rays, all fired at once Singularity Finisher: Sends out a wave of energy which squashes the opponent into the size of an atom and then blown up. It is nearly impossible to survive this attack, unless you know Decompression. Miscellaneous Flight: Energy is stored in the feet and then pushed out, causing the user to float in the air Teleportation: The ability to de-materialize and travel to any place almost instantly Space Tear: The ability to travel so fast that you rip out a part of space and time Timeline Pre-Legends of Alcaris 4489: Byrin is born to Furix and an unknown mother on Planet Xenos Legends of Alcaris 4503: Byrin meets Chromon his new best friend for the first time, Byrin discovers that his dad Furix is a part of the Godly Legion 4504: Byrin helps Chromon fight Aerithus Category:Sauron Category:Byrin